


Coming Home

by Hope_lessromantic85



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 04:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_lessromantic85/pseuds/Hope_lessromantic85
Summary: Just a small one shot for during the crossover just a small what would happen if Caitlin and Harry got tossed into a containment cell together following the Nazi take over of Star Labs.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> As always I own nothing or no one. I do however own my spelling mistakes and grammar errors :)
> 
> Also for this piece Caitlin is semi - aware of what happens when she is Killer frost

“ Snow , where are we? “ 

“ Oh Harry your awake thank god , I think everyone else is still out, we’re in the pipeline the Nazis chucked us in here. I woke up just after they locked wild dog in.” 

Harry stood and surveyed his surroundings , it didn’t take very long due to the size of the box they were in. 

“ Not that I’m complaining but how come we ended up in one? “ 

Caitlin chuckled

“ Ummm that was kinda my fault well Killer Frost , whilst they were putting you in the cell she/I woke up and well a scuffle ensued from what I can gather and they just tossed ‘us’ in here with you as yours was the only containment cell open at the time “ 

Harry took one look at her and burst out laughing. Caitlin couldn’t help but join him.

The words that’s my girl floated through his mind. 

After a few minutes they composed themselves and sat together in a companionable silence. 

“ God what a day already“ Caitlin said rubbing her neck more than a little sore from Killer Frosts battles already , she had a feeling there would be more before the day was out. 

“ Yeah I know , poor Allen and West. They should have at least been able to have that small bit of happiness before all hell broke loose” 

“ I agree they deserve this more than anyone, I desperately wanted this wedding to have a happy ending” she says quietly “I wanted them to have at least the 5 minutes bliss Ronnie and I had before everything went to hell” 

Without a word he reaches his arm around her shoulder and pulls her in for a hug , to anyone that knows him this is a rare display of affection, and to Caitlin it meant everything. 

“ Harry?” 

“Hmmm “ 

“ What was your wedding like? “ he was silent for a few moments , he would have outright dismissed the question if it had come from anyone else but he wants her to know. 

“ I want to tell you it was the fairytale wedding day that everyone dreams about and the stuff fables are written about” 

“But?” 

“But in reality I was late to the church I had been in my lab all morning tweaking a project I’d been working on, Tess actually had to pick me up and we rode in together” he pauses and smiles at the memory. 

“ God her dad was pissed at me, we eventually made it down the aisle in a freak rainstorm I might add , did I mention the wedding was outside in the church garden? Well following that we went onto the reception venue which had flooded , $150 shrimp floating around , her dad had, had enough by this point and called the whole thing off so Tess and I got back in the limo we hired the driver took us to Big Belly Burger and we started ‘married’ life right there it was just so us it was perfect” he hadn’t thought about that day in a long time it made him happy to relive it. 

“ Wow Harry” she couldn’t think of anything else to say , she knows what she thinks , she would like that with him. 

They were silent for a while. 

God she’s gorgeous , 

“ Caitlin can I tell you something , and before I do I don’t want you to think it’s the circumstances “ 

Her heart fluttered Was this it was he going to tell her he feels the same about her. 

“ You can tell me anything Harry “ damn her voice sounded husky. 

“ Right well , I was hoping to tell you earlier how beautiful you looked in your bridesmaid dress” 

“ Thank you Harry , you looked very handsome yourself “ he smiles 

“ Well thank you Snow , but there’s more. I’ve been trying to sort out where I belong on this Earth. I have figured out that home isn’t necessarily where you are from it’s family, home is family. You Snow I consider you family , you have bee like a breath of fresh air it’s truly felt like I’ve come home.” 

He’s glad she’s rested her head on his shoulder cause he doesn’t think he can look at her just yet. He’s just poured his heart out in a very in Harry way. 

She takes a deep breath 

Shit I’ve said too much he panics 

She raises her head , looks straight into his eyes smiles in that special way that only Caitlin can and says 

“ Then I expect a kiss when you come home “ 

It takes him less than a minute to realise what she’s saying and doesn’t waste a second he leans in and kisses her something he has been dying to do since he first laid eyes on her. It starts off chaste and soon tongues are exploring. However they are soon interrupted as there fellow detainees start to wake. 

“ GRRRR I hate Nazis “ Mick Rory is awake. 

Harry and Caitlin pull apart , and smile sadly at one other as they know this has to be sidelined until they are out of danger. 

“ I’ll always come home to you “ he whispers in her ear as they embrace. 

“ You better “


End file.
